Relaxing At Last
by megamattman
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup take a small vacation on an island months after the huge battle. Yes this is Toothcup. So that means there is slash. Please don't read and flame about the slash. I DID just warn you. Chapter 3 revised
1. Prologue

3 weeks. That's how long they had been planning this trip. 3 weeks and he'll be damned if he was going to let anyone stop them going now. They had packed everything they would need a few days ago, figured out how they would get it all there in one trip without straining toothless too much and had planned exactly how long they would be away.

Everything would have been perfect. If Astrid had kept her nose out of it.

Admittedly Hiccup did like Astrid, she was smart, undoubtedly beautiful and also one of the strongest warriors in the entire village. But that was just it, she was a warrior. A woman made for fire and battle. The kind of thing that Hiccup had no luck with. His father would definitely be proud of him if he managed to marry her, but he knew it would be a lie. There wasn't enough between them to keep it going.

After the battle with the dragon queen there had been a month or two where they were together. Sure it was nice being with the hottest girl in the village but after a while things dried out between them. They ended it mutually, but stayed close friends.

The popularity died down quickly afterward as well. He was still respected by people, smiled at in the town, but they didn't constantly swarm him; and he liked that. Toothless seemed to be hit with the popularity factor too amongst dragons. They would crowd him and try to get glimpses at the dragon; that too died down pretty quickly.

This trip was an R&R of sorts for the both of them. They had enough time to actually relax, but not alone. Always being pestered by someone after getting ten minutes alone.

The place they had picked out for their 5 day escape they had found whilst coming home from the dragon's nest. It was a small island with a fairly large forest on it. A good looking beach too. Hiccup had talked everything out with his father, explaining how he and Toothless needed a vacation to finally relax properly. After a week of begging and chores he agreed and the two took to the skies almost immediately.

The night before they were supposed to leave however, Astrid came to Hiccup's house and started yelling to him about how he should have included her in the plans for the trip, or that she deserves to go because of how she and Hiccup were together. The worst part was how she almost made Hiccup let her come. And he would have, if it were not for his father stepping in on the conversation and sorting him out.

It was going to be perfect, just the two of them together alone on an island for 5 whole days relaxing. First they would set up a proper camp; A tent for Hiccup, fire, make sure it had enough open space, water. Then they would go out into the forest, Hiccup watching Toothless hunt down some food.

Perfect..


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup was awake long before the sun had even risen, checking everything over and over before finally being satisfied. He had taken a seat next to where Toothless had laid down halfway through Hiccup's muttering and running around when his father stepped out of the front door, walking towards the two.

"Are ya all set son? You've been panickin' about this ever since I agreed to let ya go." He spoke before walking over to the equipment packed as neatly as possible and hooked onto Toothless' harness and checking it himself.

"Yeah Dad.. I've double checked. I've got everything from water to firewood." He nodded as he spoke. They weren't scheduled to leave until midday, so he still had time for a nap. Though it was far from what he wanted to do.

Hiccup got up from next to the large black mass and quickly made sure that all of the ropes on the harness were secured. He then woke Toothless up from his sleep and gave him some breakfast before realizing he himself had not eaten.

He headed inside and made himself a bowl of porridge. The trip was going to take a few hours so he would probably need to fill up on something before they left. The porridge was as dull as ever. They had ran out of honey for the time being and there wouldn't be any until the next harvest so it was particularly unbearable.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Astrid around town as he bought last minute supplies that he would need. A compass and a map, a few smaller bits of food and more water. Toothless followed him around all day, acting as a lookout for Hiccup. He knew if Astrid were to see him, she would probably disembowel him.

Toothless had always been protective of Hiccup. Even more so after Astrid and him split up. At first it was just because Hiccup was Toothless' best friend, he had saved him and helped him to fly once again. There was also the fact that he saved his entire race from slavery. These things made the dragon admire Hiccup.

The things that made Toothless love Hiccup were a lot different. The fact that he was kind to everyone who he talked to. The way he acted when someone was hurt or upset. His eyes. Spirits above, those eyes.. The first thing he saw of Hiccup was his eyes. He was on top of the boy who had sliced him free as he stared into them.

He wasn't sure what kind of love it was that he felt towards the boy up until a week after he and Astrid had broken up. Hiccup looked completely normal and acted the same way, but Toothless had felt happy that the two weren't together. It wasn't until a few days after he figured out why. And the more he dwelled on the idea the more he realized it was true


	3. Chapter 2

The hours passed slowly for the both of them as they waited to leave. Hiccup tried to convince his father to let them leave earlier but Stoic had wanted them to be awake, prepared and ready; something that he knew Hiccup would need a lot of time for. And he did, they were almost ready to leave when Hiccup realized he hadn't packed a bed sheet for him to sleep on, so he went upstairs and grabbed a spare bed sheet from the closet.

When it was time for the two to take off, Hiccup said goodbye to his father and asked for help with Toothless' saddle. The extra baggage was too heavy for Hiccup to lift on his own. He said his final goodbyes and hopped onto the saddle. It was soft from countless days of being sat on already.

When they took to the skies Toothless was struggling with the extra weight, but pushed through it. The Night Fury flew mostly on autopilot with the help of Hiccup, guiding him gently. When they were flying they felt and moved as if they were one being. At times Toothless would close his eyes, trusting Hiccup to take him where they wanted to go.

The full trip had lasted a few hours more than expected. The heavy load had slowed down Toothless a fair bit and by the time they had landed the sun was beginning to make it's way down. They were about 5 hours away from sundown though, still enough time to set up camp and a small fire. The heat from the sun was mild at best in the morning, but halfway through the trip it had gotten very very hot.

Once the duo landed on the beach Hiccup took off all of the supplies from Toothless' saddle. He then proceed to rush into the water. Hiccup was still wearing his clothes but that didn't bother him. They had been in the heat for so long that he needed to cool off as fast as possible. Toothless was not as hot as Hiccup, being a dragon he was pretty sturdy to heat, but he rushed in with the boy anyway.

The water was a welcome refreshing feeling from the horrible heat. Hiccup let out a sigh as he splashed around in the water with Toothless. He slipped below the surface and tried his best to sneak up behind the large dragon. He resurfaced and got ready to strike.

"ATTAAAACK" He yelled at the top of his lungs before splashing Toothless with a large body of water. The dragon growled back at him for a moment before catching onto what Hiccup was doing and sunk one of his wings under the water and launched a large amount of water back at Hiccup. He let out a laugh and the splash war began.

When they pulled themselves out of the water they were both soaking wet and dripping with water. Hiccup laid his vest and trousers out on the rocks to let them dry out in the sun and got out a spare set of clothes to wear. They wandered into the forest together, Toothless carrying the supplies. After ten minutes of walking they came across the opening they were looking for.

Hiccup set up the small tent and fire near the middle of the clearing whilst Toothless watched. Toothless wasn't completely idle; he helped with lighting the fire and moved some of the heavier stuff, so his human wouldn't hurt himself. By the time everything was set up however, the sun was gone. The full moon and cloudless night provided more than enough light to see where they were going.

Hiccup went back to pick up the clothes that were laid out on the beach and made his way back to Toothless

The two of them stayed up late into the night before Hiccup fell asleep next to the fire. Toothless picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and slid him under the bed sheets before curling up and falling asleep himself next to the fire.


	4. Teeny update

RIght, so this is just a teeny update saying that I won't be continuing this fic until sunday. I just started a small little project and I want to devote most of my time to getting it started. I will begin writing on sunday and post the next chapter on monday!


	5. Day One

The next morning Hiccup woke up before Toothless and cooked himself some of the fish he had brought along. The boy waited for about an hour before trying to wake Toothless up. The dragon wasn't very pleased at this fact, growling at Hiccup as he stretched his wings.

Hiccup poured some of the water onto the embers of the fire until the hissing of the water stopped. "Come on bud. We're gonna go fishing." The boy said as he picked up a fishing net and a leather bag to hold the fish.

At that sentence Toothless perked up and shook himself fully awake. The Dragon had woken with his stomach growling and was eager to fix that, and to spend time with his human. Hiccup climbed on top of Toothless, not minding the fact he was not sitting in a saddle and too lazy to want to walk all the way to the beach.

When they arrived Hiccup slid off of Toothless and took off his shoes and rolled his trouser legs up before wading into the water and beginning to search for fish. Toothless slowly waded in behind him, hoping to catch some of his own fish for breakfast.

After half an hour Toothless had caught and eaten a total of 5 fish where as Hiccup had gotten a whole 2 fish. Feeling full, the dragon returned to the beach and flopped down onto his belly, watching the boy flail around in the water trying furiously to get some more fish for the rest of the trip.

After another fifteen minutes Hiccup came back to the shore and fell onto his back with a loud groan, three fish falling out of his bag. "That's it, I give up! I don't know how you can do it so easily." Toothless stared at hiccup for a few moments, thinking about bringing regurgitating a fish for Hiccup before remembering that humans didn't seem to like that all too much.

After thinking on it for another minute, Toothless got up and wandered back into the water looking for fish whilst the boy on the beach watched him confused "Really? You just had like 10! Lazy lizard!". He brought back individual fish until there was a pile of 7 or 8 next to Hiccup. He didn't want his human to feel upset for not being able to catch some fish.

When Hiccup had seen Toothless' look he didn't feel annoyed at himself anymore. The boy stood up and wrapped his arms around The Dragon's neck and Toothless pushed his head into Hiccup's shoulder. When the boy released Toothless from his grasp he smiled scratched behind his ear for a moment. "Sorry for calling you lazy bud. Thanks for doing that." After Hiccup had stopped speaking Toothless gave him a very light head bump and tried for a smile.

Hiccup gathered all of the fish into the bag and picked up the net before climbing back onto Toothless. They headed back to their camp and put the fish inside the tent. They spent the rest of the day wandering through the forest, mapping it out so that they could make their way back to the camp when they were done for the day. By the time they had finished mapping the forest out the sun had already set. They were halfway back to the camp before Hiccup could no longer keep his eyes open and laid his head down on Toothless' neck.

Toothless arrived back at the camp with Hiccup still sleeping. The dragon slid his human off of his back slowly and placed him near the fire pit before picking up some of the firewood and igniting it. He slowly and carefully curled himself up next to Hiccup before wrapping a wing over him and slowly falling into sleep.


	6. Writing Plans

Okay guys, here's the plan. Monday through Fridays I will not be writing the Fic. I'll spend the weekends writing so I don't just sort of fizzle out. The Weekdays I'm going to be devoting to my project. I feel it takes a bit more priority right now. Sorry if I disappointed you a little!


	7. Uh

A fanfiction is like a work of art. Overtime the artist continues to look at what s/he has created and eventually comes to hate the mere idea of said object.

To all those who were excited about this update. Sorry;

y'all ain't gettin shit.

I just so greatly despise this story now. Perhaps one day if I return to it there will be something new but I don't like it right now.


End file.
